Memórias Felizes
by Loreyu'kz
Summary: Ino e Shikamaru tem uma importante missão, lembrar de seus adormecidos sentimentos. ONESHOT


**Memórias Felizes**

Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto

História © Loreyu'kz

Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Capítulo Único **

-Shikamaru! – A voz de Ino ecoou pela floresta num tom entediado – Porque nós temos que fazer isso? Quer dizer... Não somos especialistas em selamento! – Ino suspirou pesadamente – E sinceramente, hoje é o ultimo capitulo da nova temporada de _Gossip Girl_!

-Ora Ino! Você sabe que há poucos especialistas em selamento em Konoha – justificou Shikamaru sem dar muita importância às reclamações da loura – E mesmo assim, depois você pode assistir com a Sakura, afinal, ela grava todos os episódios!

-Mesmo assim! – bufou – Eu não sei fazer jutsu de selamento, logo eu sou inútil nessa missão!

-A Lady Hokage preparou um pergaminho tendo em vista que nós não saberíamos fazer, e é uma selagem simples Ino! – O moreno revirou os olhos, Ino reclamava demais, mas hoje ela estava _quase _insuportável.

-Falta muito? O que vamos selar mesmo? – Perguntou derrotada.

-Vamos selar o Portão das Memórias Felizes – respondeu vagamente, mas logo percebeu que Ino não sabia do que se tratava e logo continuou – Fica no Templo da Verdade, dizem que quem atravessar o portão, lembra de algo que lhe fez muito feliz, mas que com o tempo acabou esquecendo.

-Ora... Então porque vamos selá-lo? Quer dizer... Se trás memórias boas deveríamos deixá-lo aberto!

-No mundo ninja, onde temos constantes guerras, missões e perdas, os homens se apegam a qualquer tipo de coisa que consiga aliviar a dor da perda... Antigamente ele era aberto a qualquer ninja que quisesse reviver momentos felizes, mas logo muitos foram a loucura, esqueceram-se das suas obrigações para viver de lembranças – Shikamaru explicou em tom leve, Ino não deu resposta.

Eles continuaram seu percurso pela densa floresta até o Templo da Verdade. Ao chegarem, viram que o Templo estava em ruína, prova do abandono já que ele não tinha mais o que oferecer. Shikamaru bateu palma a subir as longas e quase intermináveis escadas em reverencia ao Deus da Verdade, Ino logo atrás curvou-se.

Ainda em silencio, eles exploraram o templo, entraram em várias salas, e todas estavam vazias, até que no fundo do local, Ino achou uma entrada trancada, cheia de papeis colados na porta que fluíam um pouco de chakra, ela identificou a escrita nos papeis e logo percebeu que eram os selos enfraquecidos, a loira chamou Shikamaru, ele logo tirou um pergaminho e começou a preparar o selo.

-Shika... – Ino começou com um tom divertido – Essa será provavelmente a ultima vez que viremos aqui né?

-Sim... – ele limitou-se a responder.

-Não está curioso pra saber se perdeu alguma memória feliz? – Ela perguntou com um olhar sugestivo

-Não podemos Ino! Nem pense nisso! – Ele advertiu concentrado ainda nas preparações

-Só uma vez! Vamos selá-lo de qualquer maneira! Não vamos tornar isso um vício nem que quiséssemos! – Ela argumentou – Por favor! - Shikamaru tentou, tentou de verdade, mas no momento em que ouviu aquela suplica ele havia sido derrotado.

-Ok! – Suspirou – Mas só uma vez! – Ele parou de concentrar chakra no pergaminho e levantou-se – Então eu vou tirar o selo antigo, e você entra, certo? – Ino confirmou com a cabeça e Shikamaru tirou o selo.

-Aqui vou eu! Até já – Ino virou-se e sorriu gentilmente para Shikamaru, e em seguida passou pela porta.

Sua visão escureceu, e ao poucos fora retornando, estava num lugar totalmente branco, sem sombras, sem nada. Ela olhou pros lados, e logo a tela branca começava a tomar cor e forma. A menina rapidamente reconheceu o local, era sua casa, mais especificamente a sala. Sua casa não havia mudado nenhum pouco desde que era pequena, os mesmos moveis nas mesmas posições, ela sorriu ao ver sua casa. Então ela virou-se e viu seu pai sentado no sofá displicentemente "_Tão jovem"_ Ino devaneou.

_-Inoshi! – Uma voz estridente ecoava pela sala, o pai de Ino levantou e abriu a porta_

_-Shikaku! – O pai de Ino cumprimentou o velho amigo, e logo notou a presença de uma pessoa bem pequena – E olha só! Como você cresceu Shikamaru! _

"_Tão pequeno... Quantos anos será que tínhamos?" Ino sorriu nostalgicamente._

_-Hm – o pequeno Shikamaru limitou-se a responder_

_-Onde está a Ino? – Perguntou Shikaku – O Shikamaru ficou a manhã toda dizendo que queria brincar com ela – Revelou fazendo a pobre criança corar_

_-Otoo-san! – O menino reclamou baixinho_

_-Yare, yare... – Inoshi começou – Ino! – e logo chamou sua pequena filha._

_Passos eram ouvidos vindos de outro cômodo qualquer, lentamente um cabelo louro e olhos azuis eram revelados pela porta, a menina primeiro espiou, mas logo saiu detrás de seu esconderijo e com um sorriso cumprimentou._

_-Oi! _

_-Ino, olhe quem veio te ver.. – Disse seu pai piscando para ela_

_-Shikamaru-san! – Ela pronunciou com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto, inesperadamente, a menina cruzou a sala em direção ao menino, aqueles olhos azuis e aquele sorriso radiante deixavam Shikamaru cada vez mais sem jeito, mas a menina não ligou, e num gesto confiante, tomou a mão de Shikamaru para si – Vamos brincar! Vem... – e o puxou para a floricultura, deixando dois pais bobos._

_A garota o arrastou para a floricultura da família, o caminho todo foram de mãos dadas, chegando lá ela finalmente o soltou, e logo foi tagarelando._

_-Isso aqui é uma peônia – ela dizia aprontando pra uma flor – Papai disse que significa timidez – Ela observou a planta – É tão bonita!_

_-Sim – Concordou sem prestar muita atenção, e logo virou-se para observar o céu pela janela – O céu está bonito hoje também. – E sem que ele percebesse, Ino estava logo ao seu lado, olhando para o céu. Shikamaru olhou para a menina, e sem saber porque, sentiu seu rosto ficar mais quente, estava corando outra vez._

"_Ele corava bastante até os sete anos... " pensou ao ver o rosto da criança ao seu lado_

_-Ino... – Ele chamou e a atenção da garota agora era voltada para ele – Seus olhos... são da cor do céu – Ele comentou_

_-Hai! – Confirmou sorrindo_

_As horas foram passando, Ino e Shikamaru brincavam, e de repente a boneca favorita de Ino quebrava, a garota não conseguiu segurar e começou a choramingar, as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da menina. Shikamaru logo preocupou-se e correu para frente da menina, ele viu a boneca sem um braço, calmamente, ele pegou a boneca e encaixou o braço de volta._

_-Hm... Aqui.. – Disse ele esticando a boneca na direção dela, a garota olhou para o brinquedo por alguns segundos, e logo o sorriso iluminado lhe retornava_

_-Arigatou Shikamaru! – Agradeceu_

_-Seus olhos são como o céu – ele começou a refletir, a garota apenas prestava atenção – As vezes chovem neles também não é? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça, e lhe deu um sorriso um pouco triste porem gentil, ele continuou – Eu não posso fazer nada quando chove no céu... Mas, se você deixar, eu vou fazer de tudo para que não chova no seu céu – Ele deu uma pausa, a menina corava e em seguida ele também, mesmo assim ele continuou – E em troca, um dia, o seu céu será meu também._

_A pequena Ino lhe lançou o seu melhor sorriso, e Shikamaru lhe retribuiu – Sim, o meu céu é o seu céu._

Uma luz branca ofuscava toda aquela imagem, e de novo Ino estava naquele espaço branco sem sombras, estava sorrindo feito uma boba, Shikamaru sempre fora muito protetor com ela, sempre estava cuidado do "céu" dela, o local branco escurecia, e uma brecha de luz ela conseguia ver, era a porta. Ela cruzou e logo vira Shikamaru de pé com um leve sorriso no rosto.

-Já estava ficando preocupado Ino – ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos – Você demorou.

-G-Gomen... – Ela disse sem saber como encará-lo, estava feliz, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e só após alguns instantes a observando ele compreendeu.

-Você deve ter visto uma coisa muito boa – ele comentou sendo contagiado pelo sorriso dela, e em seguida olhou pro céu – O céu está bonito hoje.

-Arigatou, Shikamaru. – Disse serenamente, ele corou.

-A-agora é minha vez – Ele disse olhando o rosto calmo de Ino

-Hai

-Até já, Ino.

Então Shikamaru cruzou o portão e logo os borrões começaram a tomar forma, estava na floricultura Yamanaka, provavelmente tinham uns oito anos, ele podia jurar que estava sentindo o cheiro de todas aquelas flores, fazia muito tempo que ele não ia ali.

_-Shikamaru! – A voz de Ino ecoava – Amanhã vamos ter nosso primeiro dia na academia ninja! Você não está empolgado? _

_-Isso é muito problemático – Ele limitou-se a responder_

_-Ah, vamos aprender tantos jutsus! – Ela ignorava o comentário dele – Hey, Shika, você já sabe algum jutsu? – Perguntou curiosa_

_-Hm, meu pai começou a me ensinar a técnica de sombras da família – Ele disse vagarosamente – Mas isso também é muito problemático._

"_Eu era muito problemático" pensou rindo de si mesmo _

_-Ahh – A loura fazia bico – Meu pai disse que sou muito nova ainda... Você é tão sortudo! – Disse com uma ponta de inveja_

_-Mas eu não aprendi direito – ele confessou – Não consigo esticar a minha sobra mais que um passo, isso é muito problemático._

_-Mas mesmo assim, me mostra? – suplicou ela, Shikamaru deu um longo suspiro, odiava quando Ino fazia aquela voz, era como se não pudesse negá-la nada._

_-Hai – Ele levantou-se e fez alguns selos com a mão, logo a sombra dele começava a dançar em volta dele e então começava a esticar em direção a Ino, parando na metade do caminho – Viu? Não estica muito. _

_-Sugoi! – Ino disse admirada – Você consegue Shika-kun, tenta mais um pouco! – Encorajou _

_-Eu to cansado Ino, chega disso por hoje – Dito isso, suspirou mais uma vez. Ino parou e ficou olhando num ponto fixo, meditando_

_-E que tal assim... Se você conseguir fazer a sua sombra esticar o dobro, eu te dou uma recompensa! – Disse num tom divertido_

_-E o que seria essa recompensa... – Shikamaru revelou-se interessado _

_-Sur-pre-sa! – Ela disse se divertindo com isso_

_Shikamaru se concentrou, tentou uma vez, duas vezes, três, quatro, cinco, seis, e na sétima achava que não ia conseguir, mas a sua curiosidade era maior que sua preguiça. Ino em todas as tentativas sorria e gritava "Força Shika, quase lá!" o que realmente o deixava mais determinado. Ele parou por um momento, fechou os olhos e concentrou o máximo de chakra que conseguiu, executou os selos com a maior precisão e logo a sua sombra alcançava Ino._

_-OOOH, VOCÊ CONSEGUIU! PARABÉNS SHIKA-KUN! – Ino comemorava mais que o próprio Shikamaru_

_-Sim, mas agora... – Ele deu um sorriso vitorioso – Eu quero meu prêmio! _

_-S-seu prêmio? – Ela engasgou _

_-Hai... – Ele olhou cobrando _

_Ino deu dois passos a frente, respirou fundo completamente corada, e avançou seu rosto contra o dele. Shikamaru sentiu sua face incendiar, podia sentir os lábios macios de Ino tocando de leve os seus. Foram apenas dois segundo. Mas parecia que tinha sido horas. Finalmente se separaram, Ino desviava o olhar e ele não conseguia olhar para ela, ficaram ali, de pé por alguns minutos. O menino colocou a mão sobre o peito, porque batia tão forte? Ele não sabia. Mas decidiu ali que treinaria todos os dias._

Shikamaru saiu do portão, Ino o observava atentamente, percebeu que ele estava completamente ruborizado, ele saiu olhando para o chão, com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto – tal como o dela – depois de alguns minutos se falar nada, ele a olhou intensamente, de súbito suavizou.

-Yoshi! – começou – Vamos selar isso aqui!

Ele voltou a sentar-se frente ao pergaminho, e voltou a concentrar chakra nele, em menos de uma hora eles já haviam selado o Portão das Memórias Felizes e agora estavam descendo as escadas.

-O que você viu...? – Ino perguntou

-Hm... – ele não sabia como responder – Porque você não diz primeiro? – Ele retrucou – Deve ter sido algo muito bom

-Sim, foi algo muito bom – ela sorriu nostálgica – Me pergunto se... – ela parou "Se você se lembra também."

-Se...? – Ele forçava

-O que você viu, Shika? – Insistiu

-Eu vi você – disse vagamente, ela corava

-E o que nós fizemos? – Continuou o interrogatório

-Você me ajudava com meu jutsu – Era a vez dele corar – E você?

-Hm... – ela vasculhou rapidamente suas memórias, mas não lembrava de tê-lo ajudado com nenhum jutsu – Eu vi você – confessou

-E o que nós fazíamos? Onde estávamos?

-Estávamos na minha casa – ela começou – E... Éramos muito pequenos, acho que quatro ou cinco anos – refletiu um pouco, "talvez eu deva..." – Você foi brincar comigo, e concertou minha boneca.

Eles fizeram perguntas um ao outro durante todo o caminho de volta a Konoha, mas nenhum teve realmente coragem de contar os detalhes de suas memórias felizes, mesmo assim, agora compartilhavam de um sentimento que com o tempo, fora perdido, e que agora voltava a tona.

-Qualquer dia – Shikamaru começou – Quando o selo ficar fraco, vamos voltar lá nós dois, e selar aquele portão novamente – Disse olhando sugestivamente para Ino

-Sim, vamos sim – Ino confirmou retribuindo seu olhar com um sorriso.

.

E aii, :3 gostaram? Não gostaram? Falem por reviewns


End file.
